This invention relates to a flame-resistant metallic plate which is particularly suitable for use in a wall and a door of a building and an elevator system.
FIG. 9 is a fragmental front view of one example of a conventional metallic ornamental plate and FIG. 10 is a sectional view taken along line X--X of FIG. 9.
In the figures, reference numeral 1 is an ornamental plate main body in the shape of a mesh having woven bars 1a and 1b made of brass and stainless steel, respectively. The ornamental plate main body 1 has formed thereon planar ornamental surfaces 1c by planar pressing. The planar ornamental surfaces 1c are hair-line finished such as by emery papers.
Also, FIG. 11 is a sectional view illustrating a conventional ornamental plate disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-30340.
In FIG. 11, 2 is a base plate made of an inorganic board such as plaster board, fiber cement board, GRC or concrete board. The base plate 2 has an embossed surface. Element 3 are first colored portions disposed on the embossed portions of the base plate 2 and elements 4 are second colored portions disposed on the portions other than the embossed portions of the base plate 2.
When the conventional ornamental plate of such structure is to be manufactured, the first colored portions 3 are first formed by, for example, contacting and rolling a roller with ink on it only on the embossed portions. Then, the second colored portions 4 are provided by a suitable method on the entire surface of the base plate 2. Thereafter, the second color portions 4 on the embossed portions are removed by such as the buff-polishing and the use of a solvent, whereby the first colored portions 3 are exposed on the embossed portions and the above-described ornamental plate is obtained.
FIG. 12 is a sectional view of a conventional ornamental plate disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58-275.
In FIG. 12, element 5 is a formed plate in which a core paper 5a and a surface prepared paper 5b are laminated. The formed plate 5 has an embossed surface. Element 6 is a coloring agent applied on the recessed portions of the formed plate 5.
In order to manufacture the conventional ornamental plate of the above structure, the coloring agent 6 is first applied to the entire surface of the formed plate 5. Then, a roller (not shown) on which a solvent is held is brought into contact with the surface of the formed plate 5, thereby removing the coloring agent 6 from the embossed portions on the surface of the formed plate 5. Thus, the coloring agent 6 remains only in the recessed portions of the formed plate 5.
In the conventional metallic ornamental plate, the ornamental plate main body 1 is made of brass or stainless steel, so that the overall weight is large and the manufacturing cost is high. Also, since the brass or stainless steel is hard, a high-pressure large press is necessary for pressing substantially planar products, and the uniform finishing over the entire surface is difficult to obtain, and the flat surfaces of the press dies are easily damaged. On the other hand, in the conventional ornamental panel illustrated in FIG. 11 or 12, while the different colors can be applied in the embossed base plate 2 or the convex and concave portions of the formed plate 5, these colored panels are not made of a metallic material, so that they are applicable only to a limited use because of poor fire-resistance and mechanical strength, which makes it difficult to be used in an elevator car. Even if such 9 coloring method is applied to a metal plate, sufficient difference in qualitative appearance between the elevated and non-elevated portions cannot be obtained.